


Soothe Me, My Dear Heart

by Ger_Bear_0f_Rivia



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bard!Reader, F/M, Geralt's a dick, Jaskier deserves the world, give jaskier all the hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ger_Bear_0f_Rivia/pseuds/Ger_Bear_0f_Rivia
Summary: You had heard from the dwarves of what happened up at the mountain between Jaskier and Geralt.You made it your mission to track down your friend and sooth his aching heart.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Soothe Me, My Dear Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N; Hello! long time no fic. Im sorry about that I’ve had no creative driver lately these past months and haven't been able to come up with something good to put for you guys. Also I've been really busy with classes, but thankfully I graduate this semester (I hope) and I'll be able to put out some more Pics. As for the CEO Henry fic I've been working on it whenever I get a little spark of creativity and an idea comes up. I hope you guys enjoy the fic.

You walk into the inn on a hunt looking for someone.

“Hello welcome to The Curious Root Inn and Tavern. What can I help you with? “ the inn keep says

“I’m looking for the bard named Jaskier.”

“Yes, he’s here.” You sigh in relief that you caught him before he could leave. She notices the relief on your face.

"Are you a friend of his?" she asks and you nod.

“The poor thing looked heartbroken. Refused to eat let alone play, he just asked for a room and said nothing else.” She informed. 

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs fourth door on the left."

"Thank you. Oh, and can you prepare some food and bring it up to the room please ” She nods then walks away to place the order. You walk upstairs counting the doors along the way. “2..3..ah 4” you knock on the door and hear a muffled “Go away” from inside. You open the door which to your surprise it’s unlocked. Walking in you see a mass on the bed and assume that It’s Jaskier. Your suspicions were correct as he sits up, gently rubbing the tears from his eyes. “Jas.”

"Y/n? How did you find me?"

"I’ve been trying to track you down for days. I heard what happened up in the mountain."

"Oh. “ he says quietly looking down at his lap. You slowly walk to the bed and sit next to him, gently placing a hand on his back to rub there.

“We don’t have to talk about it now if you don’t want to. We can just sit here quietly until your ready. I’ve ordered the inn keep to prepare some food for you, you look like you haven’t eaten in days.”

Mm.” He hums sadly in agreement. It breaks your heart to see him like this, he’s never been this quiet even when he’s upset. Whatever Geralt did to him hurt him on a deep emotional level. Yes, Jaskier’s used to people insulting him and his music but Geralt was a friend, someone who Jaskier cared about and looked up to. You take off your boots and sit back on the bed against the headboard. You pulled him close wrapping an arm around him so he could rest his head on your shoulder. You both sat there quietly until there was a soft knock on the door and a barmaid came in, setting the tray of food at the foot of the bed.

“Thank you.” You say tossing a small bag it some coin to her.

“Your welcome my lady, I hope master bard feels well soon. Some patrons were looking forward to his performance.” A part of you felt flattered that people were wanting Jaskier to play but the other was jealous at the blatant flirting she was doing to get Jaskier to feel better. You kind of wish you hadn’t tipped her. How dare she flirt with him when there was clearly to the blind eye something between you two. It’s not like you had an arm around him and his head on your shoulder.

“Well, maybe you should go suit their needs. Now scram.” You bark causing her to hastily leave the room.

“That was mean.” Jaskier croaked

“Well, she was trying to take advantage of you while your hurting. Lucky for her if you weren’t in my arms I’d drag her out by her hair myself.” You exasperated. “Your my friend and you deserve better treatment while hurting.” You let out a sigh.

Friends.

That’s all you two will ever be.

“Now sit up so I can get some food in you. You look as if the grim reaper is coming for you.” His face one plump showing expressions of happiness and laughter have indeed reverted to being hollowed out and lifeless. His skin a sickly shade of white and eyes in a sad tired haze. He sits up in a proper sitting position while his legs crisscrossed. While he did that you dragged the tray closer to the both of you, stirring the stew then tearing a piece of bread. 

"You and Geralt are the two people who mean the most to me. Well, you more than him. He's pretty much dead to me."

"Jaskier honey, don’t say that. We both know that he means a lot to you. You wouldn't have traveled with him for twenty years. That's half your life Jask and whatever he might have said to you he didn't mean it. He pretends he's all tough and macho but in reality, he's broken and you were an easy target to blame all of his mess-ups on." your voice was soft trying to comfort him with the soothing tone.

"How do you know all this?" he askes kind of confused how exactly you knew about what happened up on the mountain. 

I was performing at the tavern when the dwarves came in. They said there was a massacre at the top of the mountain and the witcher had argued with the which and then screamed at you. I also asked if you'd come down with them and they said yes and that you were outside of the tavern but by the time I got outside you had left. ” you finish dipping another piece of bread in the stew then handed it to him.

So you came after me.” he smiled softly taking the soaked bread from you and putting it in his mouth.

Yeah, the second I saw that you weren't there I packed my things, grabbed my payment, and head out after you. I knew you'd be heading towards Oxenfurt and that you were at least one or two hours ahead of me. 

Thank you. I don't know what I’d without you.

Mm crash and burn” you joked.

He chuckles leaning to the side bumping your shoulders. ”Oh shut up you love me.”

”Yeah, I do, now eat.” he takes a spoon full of stew into his mouth swallowing slowly.

”Y/n.”

”yes jas?”

”thank you. For everything over the years, for being here now.” he whispers eyes watery.

”Hey, hey I'll always be here for you. You mean the world to me and that’ll never change. You’ve been my best friend forever and I love you, I’d probably even kill for you.”

He smiles looking down his shoulders slumping down. “Y/n can I try something.” He asks lifting his head looking at you straight in the eyes. His shining blue eyes would dart down to look at your lips.

Oh, this is it. Is it finally going to happen?

“I’m going to do something but if it makes you uncomfortable and you want to stop that’s okay. I just hope this doesn’t ruin our friendship.”

“Jaskier”

“Yes?”

“Kiss me.”

“Okay,” his voice was trembling. The corners of your lips perk into a smile as you roll your eyes pulling him by the collar of his chemise into a kiss. It wasn’t a long kiss but definitely one that revealed your feelings towards him. It was short and sweet but strangely at the same time passionate and demanding. It made you crave more. You separate. “Wow that was” he starts

“Incredible.” you finish

“Yeah. Absolutely mind-blowing actually.” You could see the blush start to form on his face, feeling the familiar warmth on yours as well.

“Not bad on your part either. Could need a little more practice from your end but overall an alright kiss. “

“Hey I am a wonderful kisser” he interjects making you laugh.

“Jaskier I was kidding the kiss was incredible. Did you not hear that part?” You giggle

"I heard it but my mind is going a mile a second and I’m trying to get my thoughts straight."

"I can tell," you smirk.

"Does this mean you have feelings for me?"

"Yes, Jas it does. For a while actually"

"I don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage of you because your feelings got hurt. Because I’m not."

“Sweet Melitele get this thing off of me!” he claws at the bowl of still full stew on his lap. You remove it along with the tray by setting it at the foot of the bed. He grabs your face kissing you again, this time more forcibly. “You’ll never wold be taking advantage of me, my love. Yeah, I'm emotionally hurting from what that oaf said but that’ll never change what I feel for you. You have a special place in my heart y/n. Nothing can change that."

"Good. This will be the greatest ballet yet."

"Not if I can write one better." you smiled


End file.
